Surprise Surprise
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Yuuri gets to confess his feeling but his perfectly created romantic situation gets overruled by juices.


_**Surprise Surprise…**_

"Well… what now?" He asked the blond who sat in complete silence, staring at him doubtfully.

It had been a while since Yuuri had started disappearing during the night for a good 2-3 hours, sometimes in the evening as well. Almost everyone in the castle was now aware of his routine and had stopped questioning him and as for Wolfram, he was more dignified than to go around and shout accusations at his accidental fiancé now. A lot had changed. Five years is a long time, people change, situations change… feelings change.

Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku had fallen hard. Nothing now could make him change his opinion. A royal marriage was near the horizon. What annoyed him the most though was the annoying behaviour of his fiancé, once through with it, Yuuri was keen on making some beneficial changes.

It was a very beautiful evening and the accidental couple was having their tea in the secluded garden area of the castle, specifically reserved for the king and his use. A light chat on the trivial matters concerning Greta and the now lists of proposals for her.

Wolfram was busy in drinking juice while Yuuri preferred having tea. Wolfram had just picked up his glass when Yuuri coughed to claim his attention.

"Hm?" Wolfram said sipping a good mouthful as Yuuri started speaking.

"Wolf, will you marry me?" Yuuri said it with such a straight face and serious expression, that the thought that he might be joking was out of the question.

_Spat!_

All the juice in Wolframs mouth ended up on Yuuri's clean black uniform. Yuuri was bended towards Wolfram, his elbows resting on the table, his chin on his folded hands, unaware of the coming blow. The angle was just too perfect and Yuuri's face was completely covered in orange juice!

"Gomen! Gomen! Yuuri are you alright?" Wolfram asked in a panicked voice as if there was acid on Yuuri's face rather than orange juice.

Yuuri motioned Wolfram to stay calmed, he simply wiped his face with a wipe, it was a perfect moment and Yuuri didn't want anything to ruin it.

After a few minutes of constant apologizing from Wolfram, they both returned to the serious matters.

"So what do you think Wolfram?" Yuuri asked again.

Wolfram was lost in thought, he was sure that Yuuri was spotted with a girl many times in the town but now… Everything was getting so confusing. He was not sure he had heard Yuuri correctly. He blinked his eyes a few times and picked his glass again, his throat suddenly felt way too dry for his comfort. Though he had stopped hoping for his love to be requited a long time ago, still his love for the double black king had not decreased one bit. He had just learned to act maturely.

"Are you sure you want to do it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, his face expressionless, but his eyes showed everything. They were the window to Wolframs heart and no matter how much the fire wielder tried to hide what he truly felt, Yuuri knew exactly what was going inside his mind, but somehow every time, he failed to tell Wolfram of it.

Seeing no change in Yuuri's expression, Wolfram repeated his question, this time with a little anger.

"I don't think there is room for such irrelevant question" Yuuri spoke, his voice dead serious. Wolfram felt himself hoping again and he did not like it. He wished he had more self-control.

"…"

"…"

Silence overruled them. Neither one of them dared to speak. Yuuri sat there, quietly nibbling away his piece of cake while Wolfram was getting his second servings on a chocolate éclair. He felt that Yuuri's words were as sweet as his dessert, but unlike it, they didn't taste the same every time served.

"Wolfram, I think you've had enough time to collect your thoughts, I wish for an answer as soon as possible" Yuuri said, emphasising on every word.

"Scratch that, I Want an answer **Now!**" Yuuri tone was almost authoritative.

Though the Maoh's sudden request earned him another mouthful of orange juice on his face. Somehow, every word that came out of Yuuri's mouth seemed foreign to Wolfram at the moment. He couldn't contain his surprise and it was just Yuuri's luck that he chose to speak at the worst of all times. Yuuri stared at the mess Wolfram had made, not annoyed in the slightest, he was having the time of his life seeing different colours come and go Wolframs face, though he had to admit that he wanted this to stop.

"Sorry Yuuri, you just catch me at the worse of all time" Wolfram said clearly ashamed.

"Don't sweat it Wolf, it wasn't your fault" Yuuri assured him, eagerly waiting for the blonds response.

"What if I say I Refuse?" Wolfram said in a very serious voice, his face completely blank and this time, his eyes didn't even betray him.

This time, it was Wolfram's turn to get subjected to the unfaithful turn of events. Hot tea on his clean, spotless blue uniform. Wolfram winced, this was going to leave a rash.

"Seriously Yuuri!" Wolfram said, annoyed.

"This has to stop" Wolfram said as he cleaned himself. Yuuri made no attempt to help him, though he was sorry, he felt that Wolfram needed something like that to regain his senses and contemplate on what he just said.

"You think?" Yuuri muttered under his breath but audible enough for Wolfram to hear.

They both burst out laughing. As soon as they were sober again, Yuuri stared at Wolfram with a questioning look, he still hadn't answered him.

"Yes Yuuri, I'll be glad to marry you" Wolfram said and his eyes shone like they never had before.

Yuuri rose and made his way towards Wolfram and pulled him into a passionate kiss, something he had been dreading to do for the past two years.

"Ummm… I think it'll be a lot better if we clean up first" Yuuri said chuckling and Wolfram couldn't agree more.

"But Yuuri, about that girl you've been going out with…?" Wolfram couldn't find it in him to complete his question as he remembered that his not so accidental fiancé was now seeing someone else.

"Wolf… about that…" The double black scratched his head, thinking about whether or not to tell Wolfram about it.

"Yes?" The fire Mazoku now stared at him with a deathly look in his eyes. Yuuri always found a way to play with his feelings.

"Well… Wolf I was secretly planning a wedding with your mother and considering your elder brother Gwendal doesn't tend to leave me alone at the castle, I had to think of an alternative to sit and talk with her about it all… I wanted to tell you when everything was to be finalized." He finished up quickly. Not wanting to leave any doubts in Wolfram's heart, Yuuri had told him the truth which he did not want to as of yet.

Yuuri knew more than one way of making Wolfram his. Since he had parental acceptance, Wolfram's half brothers couldn't do anything to him, but still, just their size and authority scared him a bit so he wanted to get in Lady Celli's good books. The double black had his options open and eloping was his personal favourite, he still had to respect Wolf's wishes though that did not stop him from claiming full control on Wolfram… in bed.


End file.
